


一天

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 接队三。在巴基把自己冻回去之前，史蒂夫还有一天时间。





	一天

 

史蒂夫很早就醒了。这一夜他睡得很安稳，现在他在清晨昏暗的光线中，一动不动地凝视近在咫尺的那张脸。

巴基的额头上有几道皱纹，并不很深，他的双眼静静地闭着，睫毛垂下，投出两片贝壳一样的阴影，他的脸颊上还有一道伤痕，微微红肿，史蒂夫心里的酸楚重新泛上来，牵扯出密密麻麻的隐痛，他慢慢地把在胸腔里积郁已久的一口气吐出来，非常轻的声音，怕吵醒巴基。

巴基睡得很沉静，气息匀长，他的头发散落在白色的枕头上，史蒂夫忍不住碰了碰，非常柔软。

史蒂夫听着那浅浅的呼吸声，巴基的，还有他自己的，落在耳朵里，说不出的妥帖与安心。秒针一下下走过，屋子里慢慢亮起来。

史蒂夫的指尖揉搓着巴基的发梢，温柔又伤怀。他希望太阳倒着走，或者时间定格，他们永远停留在这一刻，他可以恒久地望着他。

对面的人没有动，却问史蒂夫：“好看吗？”声音低沉又温软。

史蒂夫看着巴基依然闭着的双眼，突然有种说不出来的感觉，那感觉很复杂，既有无限的欣喜，也有数不清的痛楚，他分不清这一刻他更想微笑还是更想落泪。

他点头，脸上的伤口在枕头上蹭得发疼：“好看。”

一道阳光从窗口照进来，落到床单上面。巴基笑着睁开眼睛：“天啊……”他低低地感叹。当他睁开眼睛，看到微笑着凝视他的史蒂夫时，他的心都要为此融化了。如果说这个世界还存在属于他的爱与善意的话，那么那些爱与善意全部都在史蒂夫的眼睛里，比阳光更炽烈，比大海更壮阔，比宇宙更深远，比他眼见的一切存在都更让他动容。

“早安。”巴基说。

有飞鸟掠过窗前，一道阴影快速地移动。

史蒂夫说：“早安。”

史蒂夫想自己再也不会用这样的目光去看任何一个人了，他轻声说：“我觉得我在做梦。”

史蒂夫说这话的神态像个小孩子，于是巴基就用一种安抚小孩子语调说：“你没有在做梦。”

“那你吻我一下。”史蒂夫说。

巴基有一瞬间的无语，但是他的绿眼睛里很快就落满了星星点点的笑意：“亲哪里啊，史蒂维？”

史蒂夫指了指自己的嘴巴：“这里。”

巴基笑得眼睛弯起来，那道阳光慢慢上移，他们两个安静地接吻。

那个浅尝辄止的、雪落一样轻盈的吻结束后，他们的脸庞没有拉开距离，史蒂夫的鼻梁抵着巴基的，他的胡茬扎在他的脸上，隐隐的刺痛，格外真实的感觉。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，手臂搭在巴基的腰上：“我不想起床。”

巴基无比包容他，如同很多年前一样：“那就不起。”

时针一点一点地挪到了“7”，更多的阳光洒进来。

史蒂夫凝视巴基在阳光下微微变了颜色的眼眸：“这一切真不可思议。”禁忌，战火，命运，数不清的分离，这些在他们之间不断堆积，阻隔了多少时光，可是居然有这么一天，他能够和他躺在一张床上，睁开眼睛就看到他的睡颜，可以等他醒来微笑着互道早安，并在阳光下自由地接吻。

巴基的手抚上他的脸颊，他的掌心温暖有有几分粗糙，史蒂夫偏下头，吻他的手指。巴基看着史蒂夫脸颊上的一块淤青，手指小心地避开了。

“起床吧。”巴基说。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，不说话。

巴基又说：“我饿了。”

于是史蒂夫坐起来，他帮巴基把睡衣的扣子一颗一颗系好。巴基的下巴搁在他的头顶上，懒懒地说：“其实这个我可以自己来。”

“不。”

站起来的时候巴基有一瞬间的失衡，史蒂夫及时抱住他，支撑着他的重量。他们胸膛贴在一起，巴基可以感受到史蒂夫的心跳，他略停了停，对史蒂夫说：“可以了。”

史蒂夫的手臂收紧，又慢慢松开。巴基步子迈得很小，小心地向前走，他亦步亦趋地跟着。身后的床上满是温暖的褶皱。

在盥洗池前，史蒂夫帮巴基挤好牙膏。巴基从他手里接过牙刷，在白色的灯光下对着史蒂夫勾起嘴角：“谢谢，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他下意识地说：“再说一遍。”

巴基已经开始刷牙，再说出来就有几分模糊：“亲爱的亲爱的亲爱的……”白色的泡沫溅到了镜子上，巴基在镜子里看到了笑得像个傻瓜的史蒂夫。

上完厕所后，巴基无辜地望着史蒂夫，眼睛眨一下，又眨一下。

史蒂夫笑得不得了，他走过去，帮他把裤子穿好，又给他洗手，像照顾小孩子一样。细腻的泡沫溢满掌间，他的手摩挲着巴基的，不知不觉，就变成了十指相扣，一点余隙都不留。

他们再次交换一个吻，薄荷味的。

史蒂夫做了非常简单的简单三明治来当早餐，他看着冰箱里的橙汁、汽水和牛奶，问巴基想喝什么，已经在餐厅里坐好的巴基扬声回答：“你猜——”

史蒂夫把牛奶拿出来，倒在牛奶锅里加热。

咬下第一口后，巴基觉得幸福从口腔一路落到心里：“我真怀念这个……”

史蒂夫捏着三明治，笑着说：“你做饭比我好吃。”

“中午给你做。”巴基放下三明治，拿起牛奶杯。

史蒂夫吃惊地看着他：“啊？”

巴基伸出舌头在嘴巴周围舔一圈，把牛奶胡子舔干净，一抬眼就看见史蒂夫那副表情：“嗯，我指挥，你实践。”

“好。”史蒂夫答应得非常快。

吃完饭史蒂夫把盘杯放在水池里，就要离开。巴基震惊地望着他：“你不洗吗？”

“不，”史蒂夫一步步走到他面前，“我只有一天时间，我不想在洗盘子上还浪费几分钟。”事实上，他都恨不得不眨眼，就这么看着眼前这个人。

巴基看了他片刻，拉过他的手：“那走吧。”

他们并排坐在客厅的沙发上，很软的一张沙发，坐上去有种一直往下陷的感觉。

史蒂夫的头一点一点地向左偏，最终靠在巴基的右肩上。史蒂夫低头看着巴基的手，很多茧子，不只是用枪的，他问：“你在罗马尼亚过得怎么样？”

巴基抬眼看着对面的墙壁，他们身后有一扇窗，光从那里照进来，把他们的影子投在雪白的墙壁上，史蒂夫靠着他，很漂亮的一幅画面。巴基没什么情绪地说：“挺好的。”

“真的？”

“嗯，我可以做一些力气活，攒钱买喜欢吃的东西，买一些关于你报纸杂志，就是有时候会做噩梦。”

史蒂夫握住他的手：“梦见些什么？”

巴基的呼吸急促起来，他尽量平稳地回答：“……被我杀死的人，九头蛇，从前的人和事。”

史蒂夫的头离开他的肩膀，他的身躯压过来，紧紧抱住他，他的声音比巴基的还要颤抖：“这不公平。”

巴基闭上眼睛，安静地靠在史蒂夫身上，无言地轻拍他的背。

很久以后，史蒂夫说：“我这两年过得一点也不好。”

“我知道。”巴基说。

“我很想你。”

“我知道。”

“可是我又找不到你。”

“抱歉。”巴基内疚地说。

史蒂夫叹息，百转千回的一口气。

巴基的手臂收力：“可你还是找到我了。”

他回想那一天，只不过是平常的一天，他在水果市场买李子，可是一转眼就成了全世界的通缉犯，他回到家，看到一个人不请自来地立在冰箱前翻他的日记本。那个背影，只一眼就知道是谁。

他却不知道该怎么应对这场不该来临的久别重逢，只能站在原地，隔着一段距离望着他，如同隔着万丈红尘。

史蒂夫在和他回忆同样的事，那一天，他终于找到了巴基。他看到了他是在怎样的屋子里生活，他看到满满一个本子的自己，他转过头，看到了巴基。他痛恨那时的昏暗，他没有办法更清楚地看到巴基的神情。所幸巴基就站在那里，他紧张也好，撒谎也好，史蒂夫都知道他想起来了，这是他的巴基。

但是一切都那么仓促，追杀，审问，逃离，对面站着队友，远赴西伯利亚，与知道真相后的托尼相战，他们始终被政治与阴谋牵着走，被生与死的选择胁迫着，始终没有时间，真正地坐下来，开诚布公地叙一场旧。

史蒂夫静静地开口：“你认识我。”

巴基抚摸他的背：“我认识，你是史蒂夫，那个打起架来不知道逃跑的史蒂夫，在鞋子里垫报纸的史蒂夫，看见我和姑娘在一起就吃醋的史蒂夫。”

“你把我从河里救起来，为什么？”

巴基的手顿一下，他说：“那个时候我也不知道为什么，只是觉得你不能死。”

史蒂夫的声音就在他耳边：“可是后来你知道了。”

巴基吻在他的耳际：“是的，我知道……”如果说在上百个日日夜夜中，有什么是巴基愈发清楚地能够把握到的，那就是他对史蒂夫的爱。他在黑暗的迷雾中徘徊许久许久，才终于找到答案，他曾经那么真诚地爱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他正在那么真诚地爱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

而此刻，他终于能够坦诚地说出口：“因为我爱你。”

史蒂夫的拥抱收紧，紧得巴基快要喘不过气。

“我也爱你。”史蒂夫的声音好像哭过一样。他咬紧牙关，用尽全身力气来让自己不去想这句话晚了多少年。

对面墙壁上方中央的钟表上时针悄悄走过11的时候，他们决定午餐吃炖菜。巴基靠在厨房的门框上，看着穿着围裙的史蒂夫忙来忙去，他的笑容越来越深。史蒂夫注意到了，他一边切番茄一边问巴基：“你笑什么？”

“那个围裙。”巴基伸手指了指，一个表情夸张的小人印在上面，撅着嘴巴索吻，上面还飘着一句话：KISS THE COOK。

史蒂夫低头看了一眼，也笑了，他故意对巴基说：“亲吻厨师。”

巴基好笑地走过去吻他。

短暂的吻结束后，史蒂夫说：“亲爱的巴恩斯先生，感谢你让我拥有全世界。”

巴基往他手里塞一颗番茄：“继续切菜。”

“是，长官。”

等到史蒂夫终于不用再来回走动，而是安心地站在锅前盯着火候的时候，巴基走过去，从背后抱住他。他的下巴搁在史蒂夫的肩上，不安分的手先是向上，然后向下，一直向下。

史蒂夫拉住他的手，声音有些哑：“巴克……”

巴基开心地笑，握住他的手，不再乱动。

那顿午饭并不好吃。

巴基尝了一口后表情就变了，他在吐出来和吞下去之间艰难地选择了后者。

史蒂夫的表情也不太好，他“咕嘟咕嘟”喝了好多水。

巴基把勺子一扔，脸色沉重：“这都是你的错。”

“什么？”史蒂夫觉得自己听错了，“怎么会是我的错？一切都是按你说的来的。”

“当然是你的错，上级把任务交给你，而你没能完成。”

史蒂夫面无表情地看着他。

巴基淡淡地说：“我活了快一百年，就没见过比你还笨的。”

史蒂夫挑眉，继而一言不发地端起炖菜，离开了餐厅。

巴基不明所以：“你去哪？”

史蒂夫把炖菜倒进垃圾桶里：“我们还是吃泡面吧。”

“……好。”

下午的时候他们看了一部电影，从史蒂夫的清单中选的。巴基翻着史蒂夫下的小本子，那上面记了很多有用的东西。

巴基翻到一页，上面写满了他熟悉的名字，莎伦，山姆，娜塔莎……他问史蒂夫：“这是什么？”

史蒂夫匆忙地看一眼，又去操作放映机：“啊，补偿清单。”

“噢……”巴基懂了，他还记得自己不受控时与这些人殴打的场景，“我的错。”

史蒂夫扭过头来冲他笑：“不是你的错，但我们总要给人家点补偿。”

巴基冷笑：“你打算怎么补偿？继续送吻吗？”

史蒂夫听出有些不对，他放弃放映机，去找巴基。巴基坐在沙发上，他坐在地板上，任由巴基俯视他，他的脑袋靠在巴基的腿上，望着巴基冷下来的面容。

史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，真诚地说：“我错了，再也不敢了。”

巴基的面色和缓一点：“真的？”

“只要你也不再和别人调情。”

他们两个四目相对，一同笑了出来。

史蒂夫把碟片放进去，巴基在身后问：“你要怎么补偿他们？”这次是认真的。

史蒂夫坐到他身边：“送花吧。”

巴基想一下：“送给莎伦可以。”

“那娜塔莎呢？”

“送枪。”

“……好吧，山姆呢？”

“请他吃顿饭，告诉他你很感谢他，成为他的朋友你很荣幸就可以了。”

史蒂夫听完笑得厉害：“你可比我高明多了。”

“这个……毕竟是我欠下的。”

史蒂夫的笑容敛起，像风刮过树梢，很快就不见了。他侧过头看着巴基，巴基脸上的神色既像是迷惘又像是自厌，和他在昆式机上的表情一样。史蒂夫的心就疼起来，这个傻瓜，他一定要给自己盖一座迷宫，兜兜转转不肯走出来。

史蒂夫非常认真，一字一顿地说：“你不欠任何人。”

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，那双绿眼睛里有那么多复杂的情绪，悲伤，愤怒，困惑，还有恐惧，他在害怕。

史蒂夫握住他的手：“你不欠任何人，相反地，是这个世界亏欠你太多。”

巴基的手反握住他的，温柔而有力，但是他一句话也不说。

史蒂夫想起来他那句“我不知道我是否值得你做这些”，他当时没能回答他，现在他要告诉他：“巴基，有些话我没有及时和你说，但现在我要告诉你，你值得一切，我做的那些事，如果有谁完全值得的话，只有你。放过你自己好吗？”史蒂夫几乎是在祈求他，他没办法忍受他真的把自己当作一个十恶不赦的罪犯，他没有做错任何事，他也从来没想过去干坏事，但是最糟糕的经历，最苦痛的折磨，都被命运分给了他。

巴基很勉强地笑一下：“我想我还是欠你的，史蒂夫。”他欠他时光，如果说从前的时光是命运在捉弄，那么今后就是真正的相欠。

史蒂夫吻他的手：“我可以等。”只要你活着就好，你活着，我才能活下去。

电视里的的声响不断，电影已经开始五分钟了。

“看电影吧。”巴基说。

太阳渐渐向西走，走进了他们的窗户里面，明亮的光辉温柔下去，客厅里盈满玫瑰色的霞光，电影结束了。那是一部很棒的电影，看得巴基的眼眶都有些潮湿，然后他听到史蒂夫抽鼻子的声音，但是史蒂夫扭过头去，不让巴基看到他的脸。巴基就故意凑过去：“怎么了，史蒂维？”他递给他一张纸巾。

史蒂夫没有要，巴基想了想，把那张纸巾叠成了一朵玫瑰。从前他很会干这种事情，但是已经生疏多年，还少了一只手，那朵玫瑰花了一分钟，歪歪扭扭的，巴基皱着眉头，扁着嘴巴，不满意地盯着着它。

他把玫瑰递到史蒂夫的眼睛下面，看他的反应。史蒂夫看着那朵好似生病了的玫瑰花，忍了两秒，还是笑了出来，他接过来，看向巴基，眼睛里有促狭的笑意：“你退步了。”

巴基看看他湿润的眼角，又看看他的表情，笑得无奈：“现在你开心了。”

史蒂夫把那朵玫瑰贴在心口，点头：“我开心了。”

巴基看着他在夕阳中格外柔和的面容，慢慢皱起脸：“史蒂夫，为什么我觉得这个场景很熟悉，好像在哪发生过一样……”

史蒂夫想一下：“有一次我们去看电影，看完后说过类似的话。”

巴基费力地回忆，回忆起零星的片段，瘦小的史蒂夫在他身边，气呼呼地走着，完全不理他，直到巴基提出请他吃冰激凌，他才跟巴基说话，后来巴基那个冰激凌上的奶油掉了下去，蹭脏了巴基的衬衫，史蒂夫一下就笑了，笑得肩膀都在颤，吓得巴基以为他哮喘发作了。

等到发现史蒂夫一点事都没有后，巴基担忧的目光就变成了无奈，他看看自己胸前的一小块污渍，又看着对面那个人，哈，现在你开心了。

史蒂夫吃着自己那个完好的冰激凌，对啊，我可开心了。说完他路过巴基向前走。

巴基好笑又好气地看着他的背影，摇摇头，追了上去，他到达他身边，右臂搭上他的肩膀，两人一同走着，步调一致。冰激凌车上的风铃在他们身后叮叮铃铃地响。

巴基的脸上流露出一种陷入回忆的笑容，他的眼睛落在还有一半露出来的夕阳上：“对……我们那次看的什么电影来着？”

“卡萨布兰卡。”史蒂夫回答。

巴基又问：“你那时候为什么不高兴？”

史蒂夫似乎就等着他问呢，他淡淡地回答：“因为约好我们两个一起去，可你又带了个女孩过去。”

巴基想起来了，确实是这样，但他故意装作不记得：“是这样吗？”

史蒂夫瞪着他。

巴基装不下去了，他笑得倒在沙发上：“你可真能吃醋。”

太阳彻底落下去，天际是粉色的，再向上是清浅的蓝，继而是更深的蓝色。

史蒂夫把纸玫瑰夹在耳边，俯身过去，双臂撑着，在巴基的正上方看着他：“对啊，我可能吃醋了。”

巴基的笑渐渐就停了。窗外华灯初上，夜色来临。

他微微抬起上半身，单手攀住史蒂夫的脖子，静静地吻他。史蒂夫干脆把他压在沙发上，手指在他发间穿插，那个吻变得绵长起来。

深蓝色的夜空完全笼罩了这里。

晚餐是他们这一天最好的一顿饭，史蒂夫准备了烤面包，奶油浓汤，意大利面和水果沙拉。

他在厨房忙碌的时候，巴基不知道在干什么，等到所有的菜都已经在餐桌上摆好，巴基还在卧室里，还关着门。

史蒂夫倒好了红酒，又从厨房的柜子里拿出两个刚才找调料时见过的烛台和蜡烛，一一摆好，放在没有人坐的两侧，点起蜡烛，关了灯。

烛光摇曳，影子晃了晃去，片刻后，小小的烛火不再跳动。史蒂夫去叫巴基，他推门，门是锁着的，史蒂夫有些意外：“怎么还锁门？晚饭好了。”

“再给我五秒钟……”

史蒂夫挑眉：“五、四、三、二——”

“来了来了，”巴基的声音慢慢变大，史蒂夫听到他的脚步声，然后“哒”的轻响，没有声音了。

史蒂夫推开门，一室黑暗，只能模糊地看到一个人影，史蒂夫往旁边让了让，更多烛光从他身后照进来，他看见巴基抱着一大捧纸巾玫瑰，安静地立在那里，对着他笑。

一种难以言喻的温柔与感动冲击了史蒂夫心脏，他接过那捧玫瑰，小心翼翼地：“谢谢你，巴克。”

“不客气，”巴基对他眨眨眼，“现在，让我看看你给我准备了什么好吃的。”

餐厅的桌子是木质的，史蒂夫在上面铺上了白色的桌布，摆在两侧的蜡烛如两座灯塔一般高立，史蒂夫找到一个矮矮胖胖的陶花瓶，把那捧纸巾玫瑰放进去，摆在桌子上。白色的花瓣被烛光染成了淡淡的橙色。

他们各自坐好，史蒂夫的视线被花挡住，他把花瓶往旁边挪了挪。火苗在巴基的眼睛里映出了两个小光点，非常好看，史蒂夫不动声色地深深呼吸。

巴基在花瓣被挪开后，看到了史蒂夫，被烛光包围的史蒂夫，他们的目光对上的那一刻，巴基心里的跳动的情绪都像尘埃一样轻轻地落了下去，安宁极了。就这一秒，巴基觉得所有的苦难都是值得的。

巴基深深地看着他，好像哪怕下一秒世界毁灭，他也要这样看着他。他举起酒杯：“敬史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我的厨师。”

史蒂夫也举起酒杯，和他轻碰，一声微响，红酒在酒杯中摇晃：“……敬这一天。”

烛油一滴一滴落下，那捧纸巾玫瑰在沉默中娇艳，外面的世界已是万家灯火，点缀着茫茫黑夜。

吃完饭后，史蒂夫一时不知道该干些什么，他只是握着巴基的手，一下、一下地用大拇指的指腹抚过他的手背，轻柔得像对待一个婴孩。

巴基的眼睛比平时还要闪亮，也许是因为喝了酒的缘故。他突然想起些什么，向史蒂夫建议道：“我们去跳舞吧。”他站起来。

史蒂夫的眼神如同舞台上的追光一样紧紧跟随着他，他的举手投足他都不放过。巴基眼睛里那种纯粹的欣悦让他着迷，他笑着说：“好啊。”

复古的音乐声响起时，两人都沉默下来，只有烛光静静摇曳。这一幕，时光倒流，他们又回到了真正属于他们的那个时代。

那些平和的岁月和美好的往事。

他们彼此依靠，脚尖离得很近，腰肢贴合，缓慢地、默契地摆动身体。

巴基凝视史蒂夫在光影交错中时明时暗的面容，微笑着说：“其实你欠我一支舞，记得吗？”

史蒂夫不记得，他盯着巴基，发现他并不是在开玩笑后，茫然地摇摇头。

巴基的笑容更深：“我离开美国的前一晚，你又去参加招兵，我去找你跳舞，你让我先去，说你就来，可是你没来。”那一晚后，生出多少故事曲折，差池一个，便是永别。

史蒂夫想起来了，他把脸埋在巴基颈间，非常不好意思，却笑得身体都抖起来：“真是抱歉……”

巴基带着他旋转，轻轻吻他的头发：“没关系，原谅你了。”

他们两个慢慢地旋转，像宇宙间的一颗星。

史蒂夫还想起来，那天巴基也和他说过一句话，我回来之前别干傻事。

慵婉的歌声在房间里飘荡，史蒂夫却不再动，巴基也停下来：“怎么了，内疚了？”他故意开玩笑。

史蒂夫没有回答他，他用力地拥抱巴基，感受巴基肌肉结实的身躯，感受到他落在他耳畔的呼吸，感受到他身上雪原、深林一般干净的气息。

他咬紧牙关来克制心中突然而至的痛楚——你终于回来了。

但是他的情绪还是被巴基察觉到了，他安慰地拥紧他，用身体的接触来代替一切语言。有些时候，他们之间的言语是多余的。

史蒂夫有些难受，在没有经历这一切之前，他没有想过有一天他最求而不得的竟然是这样简单普通的日子。而这一天已经快要过去了。

史蒂夫的心里就升腾出一种愤怒，或者说委屈，为什么只有这一天？

他猛然咬住巴基的耳垂，巴基条件反射般地一抖，立刻和他拉出一小段距离：“你干什么？”

史蒂夫望着他，眼里的东西又多又重，极其深邃，但是他不说一句话。

巴基觉得自己如果不做些什么的话，对面的人就要哭了。

他向前一步，消除那个距离，叹息一样地问：“史蒂夫，你在想什么呢？”

“想打人。”

巴基轻笑：“谁啊？”

“好多好多。”

“那慢慢来。”巴基完全像是在哄小孩子。

史蒂夫安静了片刻后，低低地说：“为什么只有这一天？”这句话里有他所有的无奈、委屈和为难，像针一样扎在巴基的心上。

“……对不起。”巴基的声音听上去非常、非常愧疚。

“天啊……”史蒂夫低叹，“我真想带着你逃跑，逃到一个没人认识我们的地方去，流浪一辈子。”

“好啊。”

“算了，我还是把你锁起来吧，把你的手拷在床头，让你哪都去不了。”

“我的天……”巴基惊讶，他看着史蒂夫的脸，仔仔细细地审视他，“我不在的时候你都看了些什么？”

史蒂夫迎着他的目光：“你觉得呢？”

“你学坏了。”巴基的下体贴着史蒂夫的，他故意轻撞一下。

蜡烛灭了一根。外面的亮灯的人家愈发少了。

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，又极慢地吐出来，好像动作稍微大一点都会引起剧烈的疼痛：“你才是最坏的那个。”

烛光在巴基的眼眸里动了一下，他说：“对不起。”

史蒂夫知道巴基为此有多愧疚，也知道今天过后的日子会是怎样的漫长，可是他一句劝阻的话都不能出口，从悬崖那场坠落开始，巴基的生命就一直处在坠落当中，现在他终于可以终止这场长达几十年的坠落，终于可以找到安宁，他怎么能劝阻他。

史蒂夫用力地吸气，呼吸着巴基身上的味道：“你没有对不起我。”

“我可能很长时间都要留下你一个人了。”

“巴克，”史蒂夫抬起头来，直接看着他的眼睛，正色道，“我不是一个人。”

巴基的嘴唇动了动，却什么也没有说出来，他的喉咙间好像卡了一团棉花，不上不下的，堵在那里，哽得他生疼。

史蒂夫轻声重复：“我不是一个人。”那么坚定。史蒂夫的理性与感性在死命拉扯着他，谁都不肯让步，把他拉扯得浑身都疼痛不已。

史蒂夫吻他脖子上的一小块肌肤，压抑着说：“我真不敢相信，今天要过去了……”

巴基的手指收紧，好似需要借力一样把史蒂夫上衣的一角被攥出了褶皱：“我也是……”

“但这是很好的一天。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你。”史蒂夫说。

巴基在昏暗的烛光中凝视他，然后吻住他，一个比这一天中的任何一个吻都要激烈的吻，劫取言语，掠夺氧气，如同战争中炮弹呼啸，如同大海内波涛翻涌，如同他要为这一个吻耗尽全部的生命。

史蒂夫也同样激烈地回吻他，他捧着他的脸，把他撞在墙上，忽略他不经意间的轻声痛呼，像一个榨汁机榨取橙子鲜美的汁水一样，用力地、温柔地、不顾一切地吻他。

他们的呼吸渐渐急促起来。

烛光曳曳，他们的影子叠成一个，在墙上摇摆不定。

小小的火苗剧烈跳动几下后，房间陷入了黑暗。

 

 

全文完


End file.
